Satoori Love
by Min Zucker
Summary: Namjoon pikir satoori jadi sangat menarik saat mendengar suara Yoongi di awal pertemuan mereka. NamGi/SugaMon. seme!Namjoon x uke!Yoongi. Flash Fiction. Fluffy Romance.
**SATOORI LOVE**

 _story by crownacre  
copyright © 2016_

[ **NOTE** ]

I know the title is so asdfghjkl, _**but**_ … Yoongi's satori is so … DUH! I can't keep calm—too cuteee!

"Permisi," suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan membaca Namjoon. Suara berat namun terdengar begitu lugu dengan logat khas daerah _gyeongsang_ , mengingatkannya pada Jimin saat awal sosok itu tiba di indekost tempatnya juga tinggal.

Namjoon menoleh, berniat mendongak namun sedikit terkejut saat menyadari sosok yang menggumamkan permisi tidak setinggi yang ia kira. Dari suaranya, ia membayangkan sosok itu memiliki tubuh lumayan seimbang dengan dirinya—dan nyatanya Jimin yang pendek itu lebih tinggi dari seseorang yang melontarkan _satoori_ -nya.

Senyuman sederhana Namjoon berikan, ia juga berdiri untuk sekedar melakukan sopan santun; tapi kemudian ragu apa itu sopan membuat seseorang yang terlihat lugu dan tersesat ini mendongak padanya.

"Ya, ada apa?" Namjoon bersuara, masih dengan senyum terbaik yang ia bisa karena jika dilihat-lihat si pemuda dengan _satoori_ di hadapannya benar-benar manis seperti anak kecil yang tersesat.

"Ung," sosok itu menggaruk tengkuk dan surai abu-abunya sedikit bergoyang, terlihat tengah ragu dengan apa yang ingin iya tanyakan. "Bisa aku tahu di mana indekost dengan nama Bangtan? Sepertinya… aku tidak bisa memahami daerah Seoul dengan baik."

Bangtan? Indekost dengan nama Bangtan? Oh, bukankah itu nama indekost tempatnya tinggal? Namjoon tersenyum lebar, ia mengangguk dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajah kecilnya. Mendadak wajahnya yang tadi terlihat begitu sangar sekarang berubah menjadi sangat menarik dan tampan.

"Aku kebetulan tinggal di sana," ia menutup bukunya setelah meletakkan pembatas buku di halaman terakhir ia baca. Buku itu ia pegang dan kemudian atensinya berpindah ke arah sosok manis dengan suarai platina yang indah. "Omong-omong, aku Kim Namjoon. Kau sendiri?"

Kerjapan ringan dengan ekspresi penuh syukur membuat Namjoon setengah mati menahan pekikan karena—astaga ia lemah dengan sesuatu yang semanis ini! Mata sipit itu melebar dengan bibir merekah, terlihat sangat lega seperti gadis kecil mendapat permen coklat kesukaannya. "Um, perkenalkan, aku Min Yoongi. Senang mengenalmu, teman satu kost, Namjoon– _ssi_!"

Mereka tiba di sebuah indekost dengan cat warna putih, beberapa laki-laki tengah berduduk santai di gazebo sederhana yang ada di belakang pagar. Yoongi memuja bagaimana tempatnya akan tinggal beberapa lama ke depan, menyadari bahwa pilihan saudaranya benar-benar yang terbaik.

"Namjoon– _hyung_ , siapa yang kau bawa?" Seorang di gazebo itu meloncat turun menghampiri Yoongi dan Namjoon, menarik dengan senyuman sopan tas yang dibawa Yoongi dan menatap wajah manis itu intens. "Apa dia yang akan tinggal sekamar denganku?"

"Wajahmu menggelikan, Jeon Jungkook," Namjoon mendecak pelan, memukul kepala si surai coklat madu dengan decakan jijik. Rasanya aneh sekali melihat seorang Jungkook memasang ekspresi begitu; karena sebelumnya wajah Jungkook hanya ada wajah meminta sesuatu dan wajah sok keren.

Jungkook tertawa kecil dan memasang senyum sederhana setelah itu, "Yoongi, 'kan? Katanya kau lebih tua dariku, aku sedikit terkejut menyadari wajahmu terlihat lebih _maknae_ daripada Taehyung yang akhir-akhir ini jadi makin manis."

"Aku mendengarmu, sialan!" Seseorang yang daritadi diam memperhatikan memekik jengkel.

Yoongi membungkukkan badannya pelan dengan wajah gugup namun penuh sopan santun, meringis kecil saat kemudian tiga pasang mata di halaman itu menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Salam kenal, aku Min Yoongi," Ia bersuara lirih, sedikit ragu karena kemudian sosok yang bernama Taehyung di ujung sana tertawa lumayan keras.

"Kau orang _gyeongsang_?" Taehyung yang tadi terduduk menghampiri Yoongi dengan antusias, memasang wajah ceria; bukannya meledek, karena Yoongi pikir tawa itu karena logatnya yang masih belum bisa hilang padahal sudah ia coba beberapa kali. "Tinggal di mana?"

"Aku… Daegu," Yoongi menggumam pelan, menatap ragu saat menyadari ternyata Jungkook ikut penasaran dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Woah, kita satu daerah!" Taehyung memekik senang, bibirnya merekah lebar hingga matanya lenyap. Terlihat sangat senang dengan fakta dirinya berada di daerah yang sama dengan anak baru indekost tempatnya tinggal.

Namjoon kemudian berdahem pelan, menatap satu persatu dua bocah yang sibuk mengganggu Yoongi. "Seharusnya kalian mengantarnya ke kamar karena Yoongi ini tadi tersesat setelah kelelahan menghabiskan perjalanan di kendaraan umum dari Daegu."

Jungkook tersadar dari keterkagumannya pada Min Yoongi, ia kemudian kembali memasang senyum terbaiknya. "Baiklah, ayo aku antar ke kamar _kita_!"

.

"Namjoon-ah," suara khas seseorang membuat Namjoon mendongak. Ia menemukan Yoongi dengan wajah setengah mengantuk dan ekspresi menggemaskan khas orang bangun tidur. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Namjoon tersenyum, mengerling pada kertas yang ada di hadapannya dengan wajah cerah melihat Yoongi di pagi hari saat biasanya baru Seokjin yang terbangun dan membuat suara air dari arah kamar mandi. "Lirik," ia menjawab tenang dan kembali menatapi kertasnya saat Yoongi sudah berada di depan kulkas dan mengeluarkan air dingin dari sana.

"Aku juga suka lagu, _rap_ ," Yoongi bersuara setelah minuman di dalam botol berkurang lumayan banyak. Wajah itu menatap Namjoon sebentar, kemudian dengan penasaran menghampiri sosok di bangku dapur dan melirik apa yang ia tulis. "Kau _underground_?"

"Begitulah."

"Aku beberapa kali membuatkan lagu untuk _rapper underground_ ," Yoongi tersenyum dan lalu duduk di sebelah Namjoon untuk memandangi beberapa kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang berantakan. "Aku tidak benar-benar menyukai perhatian, tapi aku senang membuat lagu. Mau aku buatkan?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "aku hanya kurang satu bait."

"Oh," yang tadi memegangi kertas pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku akan membantumu kalau kau butuh."

Ini hari ke sepuluh Yoongi berada di indekost. Namjoon tidak benar-benar akrab dengan sosok Yoongi karena akhir-akhir ini sibuk menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku atau sekedar menulis lirik. Tapi seingatnya tiap ia pulang Yoongi selalu menyambut dengan senyuman dan disusul Jimin yang tersenyum padanya. Beberapa kali ia mendengar Jimin kembali mengeluarkan logatnya setelah sejauh ini logat lucu itu ia bersihkan dari lidahnya; hanya saja jika menemukan seseorang yang memiliki kesamaan tentu semua orang akan merasa senang dan mengabaikan semuanya.

Namjoon tidak tahu ternyata Yoongi juga bisa membuat lirik. Meski belum tahu seberapa keahliannya, tapi membuat lirik tentu bukan suatu hal sederhana yang bisa dipermainkan. Jika seseorang berani membuat lirik, maka ia berani bertanggung jawab dengan seluruh harga dirinya. Ya, karena membuat lirik baginya adalah suatu hal yang penuh tanggung jawab.

"Aku selesai!" Namjoon bersuara lega dengan napas dihembuskan, merasa senang akhirnya satu bait yang ia cari tertemukan juga di otaknya. Ini yang ia rencanakan semalam dan jika itu hilang ia merasa ingin membelah otaknya saja.

Yoongi yang ada di sebelah Namjoon tertawa kecil dan mengakhirinya dengan senyum, "aku mau mendengarmu _rapping_. Apa judul lagumu?"

Namjoon tertegun sejenak, merasa sedikit gugup karena mendapat pernyataan seperti itu dari seseorang di sebelahnya. Ia meneguk ludahnya sebentar. " _Satoori Love_."

"Woah, kenapa namanya begitu?"

Mata Namjoon menatap ke dalam sederet tulisan yang ia buat, memberi senyum tipis entah pada siapa meski matanya menatap pada kertas di tangannya. "Ada seseorang yang begitu menarik dengan _satoori_ -nya yang lucu. Aku tidak pernah tertarik pada _satoori_ sebelumnya, tapi ia merubah segalanya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, itu sebabnya kenapa aku menyebut ini _satoori love_. Entah kenapa _satoori_ jadi seperti sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan sejak saat itu."

Yoongi tertawa kecil menyadari bahwa yang Namjoon katakan adalah lirik lagu, suaranya seperti tengah _rapping_ namun dengan lebih pelan supaya terdengat seperti ucapan biasa. "Untuk siapa itu?"

"Min Yoongi, dengan _satoori_ -nya yang lucu."

"A–apa?"

 **Fin.**

Konyol banget nggak sih hahaha

Aku buatnya enggak ada satu jam, gregetan sama Yoongi di Where Did You Come From yang sangat-sangat menggemaskan dengan satoori. Dia kedengeran lugu dan menarik, bikin aku inget sama Song Nam Dong yang juga bikin aku jatuh cinta dalam sekali denger dia ngomong hahahaha

Ini sekedar flash fic, jadi maafkan kalau pendek ya :))


End file.
